1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermal interface material and a method for fabricating the same, and particularly to a carbon-nanotube-based thermal interface material and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Electronic components such as semiconductor chips are becoming progressively smaller, while at the same time heat dissipation requirements thereof are increasing. Commonly, a thermal interface material is utilized between the electronic component and an integrated heat spreader in order to efficiently dissipate heat generated by the electronic component. Whereas, the performance of the thermal interface material is restricted by a heat conduction coefficient thereof. The heat conduction coefficient of the thermal interface material is now considered to be too low for many contemporary applications.
Conventional thermal interface materials are metallic materials. However, the metallic materials disadvantageously tend to have a much higher coefficient of thermal expansion than semiconductor devices. Mechanical stresses are induced during temperature cycling and will tend to overstress the electronic components leading to potential failures when metallic materials are used as a thermal interface material.
A recently developed thermal interface material is a composite material obtained by diffusing particles in a polymer. The particles can be made of graphite, boron nitride, silicon oxide, alumina, silver, or specially be made of carbon nanotubes. The carbon nanotubes are distributed orderly and provide a heat conduction path in the polymer. Additionally, the carbon nanotubes can protrude from the polymer and contact the electronic components or the integrated heat spreaders. However, the heat conduction coefficient of the polymer is relatively low. As such, performance of the thermal interface material is restricted by the used polymer.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a carbon-nanotube-based thermal interface material with high heat conduction coefficient and a method for fabricating the same, in which the above problems are eliminated or at least alleviated.